A Kurosaki Christmas
by MaddMatt90
Summary: Ichigo is home for Christmas, and he has brought home the lovely Orihime Inue. Just another dysfunctional family holiday, but will Ichigo survive his family and will he be able to ask the love of his life for her hand in marriage? One-shot/ AU


A Kurosaki Christmas

(A/N) Decided I would do something nice for the holidays, even if I am posting this a day later. This takes place 4 years after the last numbered chapter of the Lost Soul Arc and a few weeks after the epilogue. This will also lead into the new arc that I am currently brainstorming so stay tuned! Wish everyone a Merry Christmas, or what ever holiday that you partake in!

"Ichigo," A voice yelled as a nineteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki lay on his stomach, sprawled out on the couch, "Time to wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

"Hummph," He snorted as the blanket that barely covered him was torn off. He opened an eye to see his fifteen year old sister Karin holding the sheet in front of her face.

"Damn Ichigo, go put some cloths on!" She yelled.

"What the hell Karin," Ichigo yelled back, as he jumped up and held out his fist in anger, "Give me a minute, damn."

"Piss off," she muttered crumpling the blanket together and tossing it at him.

"Calm down you two," Yuzu said as she walked into the living room. Her long light brown hair fell around her waist, "its Christmas, should be civil." She smirked at them and walked past. Isshin entered the room from the kitchen inquiring what all the commotion was.

"Ichigo," Isshin said teasingly, "Why were you sleeping on the couch? Your honey is upstairs alone."

"Zip it!" Karin said and turned to punch him in the shoulder. He fell backwards with a laugh.

"I think it was sweet for Ichigo to do that," Yuzu added, "giving up his own bed for her to sleep on the couch."

"Well, it was not like I had much choice," Ichigo muttered in distress, "was kinda forced to do that." Ichigo shot a glance at his dad who was nodding.

"Either way it is good to see Orihime again," Yuzu chimed as she walked towards the kitchen to help her dad with breakfast; her yellow sundress flowing behind her. Karin glared at her as she walked; envious of her sister. Karin was wearing a plain white blouse and shorts that ended mid-thigh.

"It is good to be home," Ichigo sighed as he sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his shoulder length orange hair. He had let it grow out longer than he normally does but likes the way it looks. Yuzu and his father see other wise, while Karin actually likes it.

"Has Orihime been down yet?" Ichigo asked Karin who was leaning against the wall, listening to her sister and fathers conversation.

Karin shook her head, "No she is still upstairs, but I don't know what she is doing."

"Oh, ok," Ichigo said looking at the stairs that led to his room, "Oh, I forgot; open that bag by your feet. Yours, Yuzu's and Dad's presents are in there" Karin looked surprised and leaned over and opened the bag; there were three medium sized boxes that were wrapped in a colorful paper. Each one had their names on it.

"Thanks," Karin said as she carried them over to the overly decorated tree and set them down carefully. Ichigo smiled and nodded as he slipped into the pair of pants that were lying on the floor next to the couch.

"What did you get Orihime this year? And please tell me it is something that will put last years to shame," Karin joked about the promise ring Ichigo had presented Orihime and after some confusion from Yuzu and Isshin that it was an engagement ring and they went around telling everyone they were getting married.

"Well," Ichigo blushed slightly, "We will have to see about that." Karin's smile went away and before she could guess what it was, she heard Orihime coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Karin, Ichigo," Orihime giggled as she kissed him on the forehead and handed him a small white box. Ichigo was lost for words; Orihime was wearing a pink frilly skirt that ended just above her knees and a white blouse that had a red outline of Santa Claus on it. Her red hair was tied back into a ponytail and her hairpins held back her long bangs. She did not pause for a moment before she continued on towards the kitchen to help Yuzu and Isshin with breakfast.

"Yeah," Karin acknowledged, "you're gunna have to do better than a promise ring this year." She patted Ichigo on his head before she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Where are you goin?" Ichigo called after her.

"I'll be back down in a bit," she called back, "just get me when the foods ready."

"It's Christmas! Gotta spend it with family! Where is your Christmas spirit?" Ichigo joked.

"Bahumbug!" She shouted.

_Orihime, I hope I have the courage to ask you later, but even if I do, I hope you say yes, _Ichigo thought to himself as he glanced back at the kitchen and saw Orihime holding a plate of some delicacy over her head. While Ichigo let his hair grow out, she always kept hers the same length; he did not care how long or short her hair was, he thought she was beautiful either way.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A stuffed lion shouted as it ran down the stairs and leapt at him. He grabbed it and squeezed its neck.

"You been spying on Orihime again Kon?" Ichigo warned.

"Oh, no, I have not," Kon pleaded, "just don't hurt me."

"If you were not spying on Orihime I would not have a reason to," Ichigo squeezed a little more.

"I promise I wasn't!" Kon reassured. Ichigo nodded and let him go; Kon dropped to floor with a squeak.

"But I will say that Orihime has gotten more beautiful over the years," Kon's thoughts wondered off, "her chest has not changed a bit since the last time-" His sentence was cut off with a slight kick from Ichigo which sent him flying across the room.

"Yeah, I warned you," Ichigo muttered as he stood up and walked up the stairs. He passed by the tree and noticed that there were a good amount of wrapped gifts sitting underneath it. They had decided last night on Christmas eve that they would wait to open them after breakfast, which Orihime blatantly said she would cook for everyone; Karin and Yuzu had given eachother a worried look while Ichigo laughed as his dad nearly bolted from the dining room. Orihime's cooking had become more to everyone's liking in the recent years Ichigo had told them. They agreed if Yuzu and Isshin could help.

Ichigo walked past Karin's and Yuzu's room and heard that she had some music playing, _funny, _he thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom and started up the shower, _why is Karin listening to Christmas music?_ As he showered, he kept on thinking of how he was going to propose; they were in their first year of college, but Ichigo loved her more than anything in the world, even if they set a time after they graduated, he did not care.

After his shower, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. He was nearly to his room when the door down the hall opened and a black haired figure jumped in front of him.

"What the hell Karin!" Ichigo shouted as she nearly knocked him over.

"Oh sorry Ichigo," She said quietly, and blushed, "Does this dress make my boobs and my butt look too big?" Ichigo looked from her feet to her head and clapped one hand in front of his eyes while still holding onto his towel. She had changed into a sky blue sundress that fit her small frame to snuggly; her shoulder length black hair was let down which was unusual for her tomboyish style.

"No it doesn't but why did you ask ME that?" Ichigo grumbled, "Could of easily asked Yuzu or Orihime that."

"Well you were the first person I saw so I thought it would been easier but fine," Karin said slightly irritated, "I will go ask the others." She stormed off down the stairs. Ichigo slipped into his room without further interruptions. He put on a pair of Khaki pants and a green shirt with that had a red Santa hat imprinted on it, _Gotta love her style of clothing,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he let out a big sigh. After he was dressed he rummaged through his bag and found what he was looking for; a small black box that fit in the palm of his hand and which it was covered in velvet like fabric. He slipped it into his pocket as he walked out of his room and headed down the stairs.

"Karin! You look so beautiful!" Ichigo heard Orihime say as he reached the bottom step. He saw Karin slowly spin, showing off the sun dress she had.

"doesn't your little sister look so beautiful and grown up, Ichigo?" Isshin shouted and pointed to Karin.

"Yes, she does," Ichigo exclaimed, "my little Karin has gotten so big!" Karin shot him a mean look. He smiled at her which annoyed her more.

They proceeded to the dining room and sat around the table. Eating the many selections of food that was prepared; they joked, laughed, and reminisced on the past stories. Ichigo looked around at everyone and couldn't help but smile; he was surrounded by the ones he loved. Karin sat at his right while Yuzu and his dad sat to his left at the rectangular table. He would do anything to protect them, no matter what. He looked over at Orihime who sat across from him and suddenly felt nervous as the butterflies in his chest became more intense. She gave him a big smile when she noticed he was looking at her. She was happy that they were together and cherished every moment the two had spent together in the past three years; she loved him with all her heart.

"I'm so full!" Orihime sighed as she sat down on the floor next to Ichigo. They had finished breakfast and after cleaning off the table and putting the left over food in the fridge for other meals, they had meandered around the Christmas tree. Ishiin had already separated the gifts by person and was eagerly handing them out.

"Seriously dad," Ichigo said shaking his head, "we are old enough to get them ourselves. Oof." Karin had toed him in the side just hard enough to hurt. He scolded her just long enough to be caught off guard when his dad threw a large box at his head. The impact had knocked him backward and Orihime gasped and checked his head to see if he was ok.

"Calm down you two," Yuzu giggled as she watched her dad run around the tree and gather the remaining presents, "I know Dad gets a bit out of hand with this but it doesn't hurt to let him do it."

"Wait!" Isshin stood up straight and held up a discerning finger and pointed it at Ichigo, "Why did you not get your misses a gift?!" Karin chuckled and shook her head; Yuzu was quiet and pressed her lips together.

"Yuzu," Isshin turned on her, "You know something don't you?" he pointed at her.

"No, honestly I don't," Yuzu said desperately, but she really did know; she helped Ichigo pick out the ring, "How could you Ichigo?" Orihime looked at all of them and then to Ichigo who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"It is ok," Orihime smiled, "the only gift I need is to be here with him and all of you. This is the most family I have had on Christmas in years and it is nice to be apart of it." Everyone looked at her in shock; even Ichigo was surprised by what she said. He never knew how much it meant to her to be apart of this, especially on Christmas. Ichigo felt even worse that he had not gotten anything for her to open but Yuzu and Isshin had descended on her and hugged her tightly so he was cut off before he could apologize to her. He looked over at Karin who only raised her eyebrows at him.

The rest of the day went on uneventful. Ichigo still felt bad for not getting Orihime anything for her to open from him, but Yuzu had gotten her something and said Ichigo pitched in to help her get it. She had gotten a pink winter coat that had the same shape on it as her hair pins, she was ecstatic and tried it on and gave Yuzu a big hug and gave Ichigo a charismatic kiss on the lips. As the rest of them thanked each other for the gifts that they had given and received, Ichigo was lost for words on what Orihime had gotten him; it was a picture of the two of them from earlier that year. The memory flooded back to him. They were out on a date and had just finished the movie they went to go see when Orihime had spotted a small photo booth. Ichigo was reluctant to enter it at first but after some convincing he agreed to take as many photos with her as she wanted. In the end, he was happy that he did, because now he had an amazing photo to cherish.

"Do you like it Ichigo?"Orihime asked when she noticed the expression on his face.

"Of course I do, Orihime," He looked up and smiled, leaning over and gently kissing her on the lips, "the best present ever." His comment had received a mixed result from Yuzu and Isshin but he ignored them.

"Good," Orihime said smiling wide.

The rest of the day was uneventful; Karin and Yuzu went out in the front to kick around the new soccer ball that Karin had received. They did not bother changing out of their sundresses and an uncomfortable Isshin yelled at them to go get changed as their game became a little to rough. Karin had knocked over Yuzu flat on her back in an attempt to steal the ball. Yuzu jumped to her feet and began to yell at Karin who just yelled back. Their bickering continued as they ended their match and went back inside, an angry Isshin close behind them.

Ichigo was sprawled out on his stomach on the bed while Orihime sat on the window sill, and watched the clouds slowly roll by. She told Ichigo it was fine that he had not gotten her a gift just from him, but deep down it upset her. _Had he forgotten, or was he just to busy?_ She thought as she looked over at Ichigo as he slept peacefully. Putting aside being upset, she stepped down from the window sill and crawled along the bed. She was about to lift his arm so she could lay next to him when he opened and eye and smiled, he lifted his arm and she cuddled up against his warm body. He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered into her ear, "I did get you something but I will have to give it to you later, ok?" The feelings she had of being upset instantly diminished and she smiled wide as she felt his chest moving with every breath.

"I love you Ichigo," She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Orihime," and the two of them slowly drifted off into sleep.

Hours later Isshin nearly busted down the bedroom door, scaring both Ichigo and Orihime awake, "Ha! Ah damn, was hoping to catch you two in the act."

"Dad, stop being an ass," Karin said kicking him in the back of the knees, causing him to loose balance and fall over.

"Aww, how cute," Yuzu chimed upon entering the room, she clasped her hands together in admiration.

"A simple knocking on the door could have been just fine!" Ichigo shouted as he ran his fingers through his long hair. Orihime giggled as she sat up, she nudged Ichigo in the stomach.

"Thank you for waking us," Orihime said cheerfully, "but I think we will be getting ready for dinner now, so we will be down in a bit." She stood up and pushed the three of them through the door and quickly closed it behind them. Just before the door closed, Ichigo could see the deathly surprised look on their faces as they gazed from Ichigo to Orihime.

"Thanks don't think they would have ever left," Ichigo sighed and fell back on the bed. Orihime smirked at him and without warning jumped on top of him. He let out a soft shout but was silenced by her passionate kiss. She straddled him and held down his arms as he had them spread out above his head. Her long red hair fell around them as she leaned over and kissed him again, this time more forcefully.

"The things I would do to you right now," Orihime purred as her skirt rode up her legs, exposing her white panties, "but will have to wait until we get back to our place first.

"Don't want to get interrupted while we were REALLY in the act," Ichigo hastily agreed, "but you have no idea what I would let you do to me right now." He leaned up and kissed her, their lips locked as their tongues danced.

Minutes later Orihime and Ichigo came down the stairs, hand in hand and confronted the annoyed Karin and Isshin for them taking to long.

"You two better of not did what I think you did," Isshin warned.

"Oh no, it was fine Mr. Kurosaki," Orihime reassured him, "we just had a nice little chat." She shot Ichigo a seductive look Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well since you guys took forever, can we go yet?" Karin said impatiently, "I'm starving over here."

"Shesh Karin, " Yuzu said as she stood patiently, "you eat so much, but where does all that food go?"

"Can it," Karin turned to Yuzu and raised her fist.

"Calm down you two," Ichigo barked, both Yuzu and Karin went silent and looked over at Ichigo, "Let's go eat." Ichigo led them into the dining room to see the table had already been set and the assortment of food lay out.

They ate silently, but Yuzu kept glancing over at Ichigo; she knew what he was planning but did not know the details of when and how. Karin and Isshin was to busy eating to really pay attention to anything else around them.

"Everything ok Ichigo?" Orihime asked as she glanced over and noticed that Ichigo seemed very distracted by something.

"Hm? Oh yeah, everything is fine" Ichigo reassured her with a big smile, it did help comfort her, but she still knew something was up.

"Hey what the hell is up with that," Isshin shouted as he looked up from the table and saw a small stuffed lion plush sitting against the wall, "I thought I threw that thing out years ago!"

"This is going to end badly," Ichigo muttered as he realized somehow it had gotten into the kitchen, "I will take care of it Dad. Be right back." Ichigo stood up and kissed Orihime on the top of her head before he walked over to the stuffed animal and swooped down to pick it up. He walked up stairs and walked into his room, checking that he was not followed he turned to the stuffed animal.

"What the hell are you doing Kon?" Ichigo nearly shouted at the lion as he shook it.

"Hey, what's the big idea, was only there to scope out the grub," Kon said as Ichigo continued to shake him.

"You know you are supposed to stay out of sight from my dad," Ichigo warned as he tossed the lion on his bed, "he might try throwing you in a shredder next." Kon gasped at the image of Ichigo's dad laughing evilly as he tossed him in the mouth of a machine that was lined with hundreds of teeth meant to shred wood.

"Yes, I know I know," Kon said desperately, "but I want to help you propose to Orihime. It is the least I can do for her." Ichigo starred blankly at the stuffed animal, surprised by his sudden need to lend a helping hand to Ichigo even after all the things he has done to harm him.

"Ok, that is fine by me, but what's the plan?"

Back downstairs, Orihime was growing more worried, Ichigo had disappeared to take care of Kon, but he has been gone for a while. Distressed that he was not back, and everyone had finished eating, Orihime volunteered to go check on him to make sure he was ok, or as Karin said, 'not ran away in fear.' _Why would Karin say such a thing?_ Orihime asked as she walked up the stairs after not seeing Ichigo in the living room. She opened the door to his bedroom to see him putting on a nice jacket and dress pants.

"I got worried because you never came back down for dinner," Orihime asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking that we should go out for a walk," Ichigo smiled as he held up her new jacket for her to put on, "Is that ok with you?"

"But you haven't finished eating!" She pointed out to him.

"Oh, I will eat when we get back," Ichigo pushed, "I want to show you something." She looked surprised by the sudden want to go out, though, she did not have a problem with it, and she was just not expecting it. Allowing him to help her into the jacket, Orihime blushed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I know you will love it, let's go." Ichigo said as he let go but held her hand. He guided her down the stairs and called out the rest of the family that they were going out for a bit and to not worry about them. Karin and Isshin shot each other confused looks but Yuzu smiled wide when she realized what he was planning.

After Ichigo put on his own winter jacket as well as their shoes, he and Orihime walked out onto the sidewalk and walked along the path. The night was chilly and the snow had just begun to lightly fall. Neither of them cared about the snow, or the cold; Orihime held onto Ichigo's arm tightly and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Ichigo fiddled with the small box in his pocket as he placed his hands in them.

Nearly half an hour later, the two of them came to a small path that led up the side of a hill. The snow had become deeper by the time they had reached the top of the hill, and since Orihime refused to change out of her knee length skirt, she had begun to shiver. At the top of the hill there was a traditional red pagoda. When they entered it, both of them were relieved that it was heated.

"So beautiful," Orihime looked around the interior of the pagoda in awe. She looked around and noticed that Ichigo stood and was watching her with a huge grin on his face.

"Come, I have to show you this," Ichigo extended his hand to her and she took it. He led her up many flights of stairs until they came to a stop at the top level. The room was heated but the only source of light where dozens of candles. He continued to lead her to the back of the room where a panel on the back wall stood. Upon reaching the panel, Ichigo let go of Orihime's hand and unlatched the odd shade of brown panel. He pushed it out and with a thud it opened and rested on the side of the building.

"Ichigo," Orihime breathed as she looked out the tall opening and saw the entirety of Karakura Town; it was lit and with the snow falling it added to the beauty of seeing the city from this height. Ichigo stood next to her and took her hand in his.

"This hill and pagoda were put here after the war with Aizen by the gotei 13," Ichigo explained, "I don't know what purpose it serves to them but this is an amazing view."

"that it is," Orihime whispered as she stood leaning on Ichigo.

"You know that I love you with all my heart," Ichigo said nervously, "and you know that I would do anything and everything to keep you safe."

"Yes, I know that," Orihime said slightly confused by where Ichigo was going with this.

"Ever since I first met you, I have liked you. Since than we have been through so much and our friendship grew and grew," Ichigo continued even more nervously, "you and I have come so far and I would not change a thing about it, hell, I have decided that I would rather spend the rest of my life with you than live knowing that what you and I have is something special. So Orihime Inue," Ichigo turned to her and pulled the small box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee, the brilliant diamond ring shone brightly in the candle light, "would you marry me? I know we still have many years of school left, but I can wait until than for us to-" Orihime burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. She tilted her head back and kissed him passionately.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Orihime said threw the tears, "I knew you were planning something and I tried getting it out of you earlier but it did not work. But yes, yes I would." He slide the ring on her finger and she examined it for a moment before she collapsed back into his arms and the two kissed. They held their position for nearly ten minutes when a noise outside caught their attention.

"Who could that be?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to the stairs and looked down the many flights to the main level below. Orihime came up and placed her hand on his shoulder, the engagement ring glistened.

"Wow it is cold out there now," A voice said as the doors were heard being shut.

"Is that…?" Ichigo froze, listening to the voice he vaguely recognizes.

"Hell yeah it is," a females voice rang out, "good thing this place is warm."

"I think it is…" Orihime mouthed as a smile broke across her face.

"You think it was ok for us to barge in like this Nia? The residents might be upset when they find us." The man sounded worried as thump echoed across the building.

"Can it Amagi," The female's voice said harshly, "does not matter either way. They would understand."

"Amagi Mitsuko and Nia Utsukushii," Ichigo and Orihime shouted with joy when they recognized the voices.


End file.
